


Камень преткновения

by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)



Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - визуал [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020
Summary: "В общем, это ау где Рей заняла трон сидхов, Финн пошёл за ней, ибо на сопротивление ему было в общем ровно, а По не мог не пойти с ними, но ему очень хуевенько ибо сопротивление было его жизнью".(с)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - визуал [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842964
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Камень преткновения

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 - "Камень преткновения"

[Полный размер](https://i.imgur.com/XDFe7nj.jpg)


End file.
